1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of allocating an identification (ID) to each node of a home network system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a home network system in which nodes are connected together via an IEEE 1394 bus and in which node IDs can be allocated without resetting the bus when a node is added to or removed from the home network system. The present invention also relates to a method of allocating node IDs in the home network system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In home network systems, home-use devices are interconnected via a network, and various signals are exchanged among the devices. In addition, a predetermined device is used to control the operations of the home-use device and the signals exchanged among the devices. Recently, an IEEE 1394 bus has been used in the home networks to interconnect the various devices.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a general home network system. As illustrated in the figure, the system contains a root 100, a first leaf 110, a second leaf 120, a third leaf 130, a fourth leaf 140, and a fifth leaf 150 that are interconnected via an IEEE 1394 bus. The root 100 and various leaves 110, 120, 130, 140, and 150 represent various appliances or devices in the network, and the appliance corresponding to the root 100 acts as a bus master for controlling and monitoring the exchange of signals on the IEEE 1394 bus.
When the home network system is configured, an address or identification (ID) is allocated to each of the devices. Accordingly, processing the signals exchanged via the network is facilitated because the IDs clarify the source and destination of a signals. The address or ID is typically referred to as a node ID.
FIG. 2 shows the flowchart of a conventional method of setting the node IDs in a home network system. Specifically, when a home network system is configured for the first time or the configuration of the system is modified, the IEEE 1394 bus connecting the network is reset. (Step 200). After the bus is reset, when any one of the devices (i.e. the root 100 or one of the leaves 110, 120, 130, 140, and 150) requests an address, the first node ID is assigned to the device. (Step 210). The node IDs are not allocated to the devices in accordance with a predetermined order of allocation, and the first node ID is allocated to the device that first requests an address, regardless of which device 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, or 150 first requests the node ID. Afterwards, as the remaining devices 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, or 150 randomly request node IDs, the node IDs are sequentially assigned to the devices based on the order in which the devices make the requests. In other words, in step 210, if the device 130 is the first device to request a node ID, the device 130 will be assigned the first node ID. Then, in step 220, if the devices 110, 150, 100, 120, and 140 sequentially request node IDs, the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth node IDs will be assigned to the devices 110, 150, 100, 120, and 140, respectively.
Then, then method determines if a new device is connected to the home system network or if an existing device is removed from the network after the node IDs have been completely allocated. (Step 230). If a new device is not connected to the system or an existing device is not removed, the process ends. On the other hand, if a device is connected to or removed from the network, the IEEE 1394 bus is completely reset, regardless of whether or not data is being transmitted on the home network. (Step 240). When, the home network system is reset, the data transmission and the operation of the devices in the home network system are also reset. After resetting the bus, the process returns to step 210 and the node IDs are reallocated.
As described above, whenever the configuration of the conventional home network system is changed (i.e. when a new device is added or an existing device is removed), the data transmission on the IEEE 1394 bus stops and the operation of the devices stops. As a result, reconfiguring the home network system is very disruptive to the operation of the system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a home network system in which node IDs can be allocated while the system normally operates without being reset, even when an device is added to or removed from the home network system
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of allocating node IDs in the home network system.
In order to achieve the above and other objects, a method of allocating node identifications (IDs) in a home network system is provided. In the home network system, a root device and a first device are interconnected via a network, and the method comprises: (a) assigning a first node ID to said first device and sending said first node ID from said root device to said first device; (b) storing, in said root device, node information relating to said first node ID being assigned to said first device; (c) connecting a new device to said network after storing said node information relating to said first node ID; (d) sending connection information from said new device to said root device to inform said root device that said new device has been connected to said network; (e) assigning a new node ID to said new device and sending said new node ID from said root device to said new device without resetting said home network system; and (f) storing, in said root device, node information relating to said new node ID being assigned to said new device.
In order to further achieve the above and other objects, a method of allocating node identifications (IDs) in a home network system is provided. In the home network system, a root device, a first device, and a second device are interconnected via a network, and the method comprises: (a) assigning a first node ID to said first device, sending said first node ID from said root device to said first device, assigning a second node ID to said second device, and sending said second node ID from said root device to said second device. (b) storing, in said root device, node information relating to said first node ID being assigned to said first device and said second node ID being assigned to said second device; (c) disconnecting said second device from said network after storing said node information relating to said first node ID and said second node ID; (d) sending a disconnection signal from said first device to said root device to inform said root device that said second device has been disconnected from said network.
In order to even further achieve the above and other objects, a home network system is provided. The home network system comprises: a root device connected to a network; a first node ID connected to said network, wherein said root device assigns a first node ID to said first device and sends said first node ID to said first device, wherein said root device stores node information relating to said first node ID being assigned to said first device; and a new device that is connected to said network after said root device stores said node information relating to said first node ID, wherein said new device sends connection information to said root device to inform said root device that said new device has been connected to said network, wherein said root device assigns a new node ID to said new device without resetting said home network system and sends said new node ID to said new device, and wherein said root device stores node information relating to said new node ID.
In order to yet further achieve the above and other objects, a home network system a home network system is provided. The home network system, comprises: a root device connected to a network, a first device connected to said network, and a second device connected to said network, wherein said root system assigns a first node ID to said first device, sends said first node ID to said first device, assigns a second node ID to said second device, and sends said second node ID to said second device, wherein said root device stores node information relating to said first node ID being assigned to said first device and said second node ID being assigned to said second device, wherein said second device is disconnected from said network after said node information relating to said first node ID and said second node ID is stored, and wherein said first device sends a disconnection signal to said root device to inform said root device that said second device has been disconnected from said network.